


Just a Taste

by ArgentGale



Series: Trash Compactor [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Orson shares, Prompt Fill, but of course he has ulterior motives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: ♛: Sharing a dessert - Thrawn x KrennicKrennic has snagged the last piece of Thrawn's fave treat.  He's willing to share...for a price.





	Just a Taste

♛: Sharing a dessert - Thrawn x Krennic

Prompt fill for [Queerbuckthrace](http://queerbuckthrace.tumblr.com/)

 

 

“So.  _You_ were the one that got the last piece of my torte.”

The sound of Thrawn’s voice made Orson jump. Even though he had been expecting him.

Fork poised midway between the plate and his mouth, Orson smiled.  “If you would have gotten to dinner at a decent time, maybe you could have had a piece.  And it isn’t _your_ torte.” 

Orson then made a show of slowly sliding the morsel off of the fork, giving a soft groan of pure pleasure. “It really is exquisite. Such a pity. These berries…so _sweet_.”

“And I also told you not to eat in my quarters,” Thrawn muttered, sliding in beside Orson and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.  “I should pull rank on you and demand that you surrender the rest of that desert to me.”

Orson laughed, shaking his head as he carefully cut another morsel of the confection.

“No need to exert authority, I am not averse to sharing. However…I only have one fork.”  Orson’s lips twisted into a smirk as he displayed the fork, wiggling it for emphasis.

Thrawn’s eyes narrowed and leaning close to Krennic’s ear he whispered, “Well then I suppose you will have to feed me.”

“Really?  Feed you?”

Orson had to admit he was enjoying this.

Thrawn reclined slightly with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.  “Yes.  Show me some proper devotion.”

“As I recall I show my devotion to you just about every evening.” 

Orson then carefully cut another morsel, heavy with thick cream and purple berries shimmering in juice.  “Besides, love, I thought you did not eat sweets.  You have told me numerous times you find them…unhealthy.”

Thrawn huffed. “I make exceptions when it comes to certain…indulgences.  Like with _you_ for example.”

Orson snorted.  “Very well.  Say I do share what is left. What will you do for me? What is it worth to you?”

Thrawn narrowed his eyes as if deeply pondering Krennic’s offer. “Hmmm.  Well I suppose, just for one night, I could let _you_ have the upper hand.”

Upon hearing Thrawn’s offer, Orson’s shoulder’s stiffened.

“You would do whatever I asked? Whatever I say?”  Orson’s eyes glinted with anticipation.

Thrawn leaned forward and ghosted his lips over Orson’s cheek. “Anything you say. All for just a few bites of your desert.”

Orson made a show of cutting yet another morsel of the tender pastry.

“Anything?”

“I swear.  I will be at your command.”

Krennic slowly brought the morsel to Thrawn’s lips, “Very well.  I agree to your offer. Open wide, darling.”

 

Thrawn delicately opened his mouth and closed his lips over the tines of the fork, pulling the morsel free.  His eyes closed in ecstasy as the sweet flavor exploded on his tongue.

Chewing with care, Thrawn gave a soft murmur of pleasure.

“It is rather exquisite, isn’t it?”

Thrawn nodded slowly. 

“Another bite?”

“Please.”

“Hmmm…I do like hearing you say ‘please’.  I am going to take full advantage of our deal to hear you say that over and over.”

“It is part of the deal.  I have to do as you wish.”

Orson repeated the process, alternating bites, feeding Thrawn until at last nothing but crumbs remained.

Orson pushed the plate away.  “So…do you feel this deal was worth it?  I plan to take full advantage of it.”

“That remains to be seen.” Thrawn murmured, his pink tongue licking his lips in an effort to gather every last bit of the savory dessert.

Orson pursed his lips, and tilted his head.  “I must confess I think I got the better end of this deal.”

Thrawn laughed, reaching up to rake his fingers through Orson’s hair.  “And why so you say this?”

Orson smiled, and then reached for something he had placed on the seat beside him. Thrawn’s eyes widened as Orson plunked yet another slice of torte upon the table, smiling in triumph. 

“You see darling, I grabbed a piece for you as well. Which you now must share with me. And after that, I plan to cash in on your offer.  So eat up.  You’ll need your energy.”

 

 


End file.
